The Phone Call
by EraUnleashed
Summary: Naruto was never a patient person, so really, is waiting for this phone call worth it? WARNINGS: SasuNaruSasu, implied yaoi, mild language.


Impatience.

My foot taps mindlessly in an obscure rhythm against the pale wooden floor beside my bed, waiting. The need to move is overwhelming, overpowering in every sense. I don't fight it, it comes naturally to me. Fidgeting, that is. Waiting, not so much.

My eyes dart back to my vibrant orange and glossy black cell phone, praying that it will ring soon and put me out of my misery. It wasn't like me to get this worked up over a simple phone call, but this one was special. I needed to hear his voice again, to make sure I wasn't the only one who felt what I felt last night—

_Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel—_

I snatch up my phone and answer it before it can finish it's ring tone, not daring to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?!" I sound more desperate than I want too, but I can't help it. I've been waiting for this call since six in the morning. It's three in the afternoon.

"Sorry Naruto, just me." I hold back a groan of disappointment, this voice is higher pitched than the one I wanted it to be.

"Hey Sakura." I try my best not to sound as sullen as I feel but I know I don't sound as chipper as I normally am. With a sigh I fall back onto my orange clad bed, staring up at the white ceiling above my head.

"What's up?"

I hear Sakura release a sigh of her own, and I can picture her twirling a stand of bubblegum pink hair around a perfectly manicured finger.

"Jeeze, don't sound so happy. Just cause I'm not Mr. Tall-dark-and-handsome doesn't mean you get to go all emo on me." I let out a laugh at Sakura's sense of humor, and I can feel myself grin. There's a reason she's my best friend.

"Oh excuse me for even dreaming of sounding emo in your almighty presence, my lady." Sakura laughs on her end of the line.

"You're such a dork."

"Ah, but Sakura, I'm _your_ dork."

Sakura snorts. "Unfortunately."

"Oh you know you love me!" I'm grinning from ear to ear now; talking to my pink haired best friend always brightened me up.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Anyway, I _did_ have a reason for calling you, you know." I roll my sky blue eyes at her, not that she can see it though.

"No, really? I would never have guessed."

"Shut up. I called to ask about your date last night." My grin slips off my face and shatters on the hard wood floor, where my happily tapping foot crushes it to pieces.

"It was… Well, he was something else." Sakura takes in a sharp breath of excitement.

"_He?_" she echoes back, and I roll my eyes at her again.

"Yes, he Sakura. Don't orgasm with me on the phone." Sakura makes a disgusted noise at my comment.

"Ew. Naruto don't be stupid. I'm just surprised you actually found a guy that is good enough for you." I scoff as a response. I am _so_ not _that _picky.

"What? Jealous?" I grin again, my eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Shut up! I am _not_ jealous of _you_. But stop changing the subject already! How was your man-date?"

BEEEP—some one else was calling me. My heart rate increased about twenty fold.

"Sakura-"

"--He _has_ to be hot if _you_ went on a date with him! Spill!-"

BEEEEP

"Sakura!-"

"--What was he like?! Did you guys make out-"

BEEEEEEEP

"SAKURA!!" I shout into the phone, my voice raising an octave with impatience and anxiety.

"What?!" She cried back, startled out of her man-on-man fantasy about me and some stranger—who really wasn't a stranger, but she didn't know that-- she'd never met before.

"HE'!!!!" With that rushed sentence I hung up and flipped open my phone again, composing myself before attempting at a calm—and maybe suave?… Okay no. I would be suave when hell froze over.

"Hello?"

A dark, sinfully handsome voice that stopped my pounding heart for a second resounded in the speaker at my ear. My erratic foot tapping stopped dead along with my heart.

"Hn, took you long enough to pick up your phone." I scowled and grinned at the same time. This was his way of saying: 'Why didn't you pick up right away?'

"Oh shut up Sasuke-teme, Sakura was on the other line. You remember Sakura-chan, right?" I almost shuddered using the weird suffix for Sakura that I hadn't used since we were thirteen. Which, incidentally was the last time Sakura, Sasuke and I had all been together.

"How could I forget the pink haired girl who stalked me until I moved?" In other words: 'Yes, I remember Sakura.'

"She did NOT _stalk_ you." I shot back at him, still grinning to myself stupidly. In reality, Sakura did kind of stalk Sasuke way back in middle school, but then again, I was mooning over her in turn so… I felt the need to defend my ex-crush and best friend. Plus, nothing would ever seem right unless I was arguing with Sasuke over _something_.

"She waited outside my window one night with a video camera to record what I did while I slept."

……Stupid bastard, always needing to make absurdly good points.

"Maybe she was trying to make a science experiment out of your ugly ass. I would." Sasuke scoffed at my childish retort. I could practically feel him rolling his eyes at me.

"What are you, twelve?" My turn to scoff as his response.

"Asshole."

"Idiot."

"Bastard!"

"Loser."

"TEME!!!"

"Dobe." With his last insult, I broke out into a bout of laughter I'd been holding in. Even after five years of being apart, in just one night we'd already fallen into the odd pattern of our equally as odd relationship.

"That insult stopped working after we turned thirteen." Sasuke and me had been friends since we were only seven, and had remained best friends until Sasuke moved to a far away town called Oto.

"Hn." Ah, the famous mono-symbolic Uchiha response to every question or statement. I can't help but grin at it.

"Don't give me that 'hn' crap! I thought we had moved past the mono-symbolic replies!" Once more, I can feel Sasuke roll his eyes at me.

"That's surprising, usuratonkachi. I thought your miniscule brain wouldn't be up to the strenuous task of thought-processing."

I opened my mouth to say something, but couldn't find the right thing to say back at him. My inhaled breath released itself as a huff. _Of course_ the longest sentences he ever says are extremely well thought out insults.

"Screw you Uchiha. My brain is plenty capable of thinking, thanks." A soft, low laugh resounded on the other line, a rare occurrence. Sasuke almost never, _ever_ laughs.

"Actually, Naruto, I believe it was _you_ who was screwed last night, not me." My face darkened with a deep blush. Yeah… um…. I suppose he _does_ have a point there.

"Sh-shut up." Another ghost of a laugh, and my blush gets a little darker.

An awkward—for me at least—hung over our conversation, and for once in my life I couldn't think of something inane to babble aimlessly about.

"…….umm……" I managed out over the intense quiet, scratching the side of my cheek nervously. My foot gave a small twitch, as if warning me that it would start tapping again if I didn't save the conversation quick.

"S-sasuke, I kinda wanted to talk about--" But before I could finish my sentence, said Uchiha cut me off, a smirk apparent in his voice.

"I'll pick you up tonight at six. See you later, dobe." I somehow sputtered out an "O-okay, see y-you teme!" and our phone call ended.

As I snapped my shiny little orange and black cell phone shut, I fell back onto my bed, arms spread out as far as they could go, my eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling.

_I had another date with the teme._

I grinned. Sometimes waiting for 'the phone call' really does pay off.


End file.
